Fairytale
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Elena finds herself playing Cinderella. The only problem is she'd rather be a Turk than a princess any day.


Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or its characters. This is set after Advent Children.

* * *

**Fairytale**

Elena sighed. Her life was turning into something out of a fairytale. The only problem was she didn't want to be Cinderella. Elena liked her life. She enjoyed who she was and what she did. If this was really a fairytale, she would be Rufus' secretary, not a Turk. She would have been forced to take the position by hard times for her formerly affluent family. She would be hardworking but underappreciated and overqualified for the job and would be longing for something better.

The truth of the matter was that Elena liked being a Turk, and while she hadn't exactly chosen to become a Turk, she hadn't been forced to become one either. She was the computer specialist for her team, and despite the headaches that came with working with Reno, she liked her job. She felt like she belonged, and that what she did was important. She had a good working relationship with her partner that had recently begun to edge into something more. Her life was good, and Elena was happy.

And then Brendan Carous waltzed into her life. The man really was a modern day prince charming. The president of a small family company that had recently become vitally important, he was handsome, charming, successful, and kind. It hadn't helped that when they had first met, Elena had not been wearing her normal uniform. Rufus had been attending a wedding, and so she had worn a dress to blend in. Elena had been polite. Carous' company was the sole maker of a new technology that would provide electricity without relying on mako or damaging the planet. Rufus had recently made a deal with him, and Elena was not about to jeopardize that.

The problem was Carous was interested in her, and she wasn't interested in him. However, due to both her position as a Turk and to her boss' plans. She done her best to show she was not interested in him, but short of screaming it in his face, Elena wasn't sure he was going to get the picture. It made her life difficult. The man was far too persistent, and he clearly wanted her.

She was beginning to despair of ever getting this resolved in a way that wouldn't involve her resignation. Elena didn't know how much longer she could take this. There were flowers on her desk at the start of every week. Gifts arrived at her apartment with no way to return them. The man had even managed to take her out to dinner once. She had been sent to collect a batch of confidential documents from him, and as he didn't have them ready and was just heading out the door for dinner, Elena had been convinced to join him.

It was driving her crazy. Elena was in love. That much was true. However, she was in love with Tseng. And it finally looked like they were getting this relationship thing a real try. Carous' interference was jeopardizing that. Elena sighed; she had the worst luck when it came to her love life. And none of this was going to change the fact that she was working a formal event tonight that Carous would be at. She made a face at the gown laid out on her bed. This was not going to be a good night.

Elena knew that if she settled for Carous, she would lose part of who she was. She was not suited to be a socialite's wife, and she knew better than to expect that if she allowed a relationship to happen between them that she would get to keep her job. Wives and girlfriends of prominent businessmen did not work as assassins and bodyguards. Of course, Elena had the feeling that she wouldn't last a week attending social events without killing someone. She wasn't suited for that life, and she didn't want it.

After adjusting her dress to make sure all her weapons were properly concealed, Elena pinned her hair up as best she could and went looking for some discrete jewelry to round out the outfit. The only thing she found that was not overly flashy (and not a gift from Carous) was a silver choker decorated with Wutain scrollwork. It had been a birthday gift from Tseng. There were matching earrings as well.

The woman in the mirror was an elegant lady who looked incapable of harming a fly. Elena made a face; there were days when she wished she looked like a Turk. People so often judged her on what they saw rather than on who she was. Often that worked in her favor with work, but it also got her in situations like her current one. Collecting her purse, Elena turned out the lights and headed to work.

She met Tseng in the lobby. Rude and Reno were already with Rufus. Her boss gave her a slow smile of approval.

"You should have no trouble blending in. Shall we go in?" He offered her his arm.

Elena accepted it, and they joined the rest of the mingling throng in the next room. The pair of them easily blended into the crowd, just another two guests. It wasn't hard for her to canvass the crowd, looking for danger. However, tonight appeared to be quiet. No one seemed to be in the mood to cause havoc. So Elena remained vigilant but also did her best to enjoy the evening. Things were going well until Carous spotted her.

"Elena, I had hoped to see you here." He smiled at her, taking her hand. "You must dance with me."

She bit her lip and hoped she didn't look as desperate as she felt as she took his hand. She'd allow him once dance, no more. Hopefully, that wouldn't encourage him too much. It was just her luck that they were playing a slower song. Throughout the dance, she did her best to keep a respectable amount of distance between herself and her partner, but Elena realize it was a losing battle. When the song ended, Carous led her towards the bar and away from Tseng. This at least, Elena could protest to.

"Mr. Carous, thank you for the dance, but I really need to get back to work."

"Nonsense. I'm sure your colleagues have everything well in hand, and Rufus can surely spare you for an hour or so. Besides," he smiled at her. "there's really no need for someone as lovely as you to dirty her hands with such work. Especially, when you could have a much more pleasant life with me."

Now that was rather insulting. Elena drew away. "Mr. Carous, while your attentions have been slightly flattering, I cannot continue to accept them. I am proud of the work I do, and barring a major injury, I doubt that I will be leaving my position any time in the future. I would thank you to let me do my job."

A frown crossed his face. "Elena, darling, you are so much better than this. Just think of the life you would have with me. You would be so much happier."

She would be happy. Elena had no doubt that she would enjoy that sort of life quite a bit. She could have a very good life, but it wouldn't be enough.

"I'm not sure about that. It would mean settling, and I don't want the next best thing."

Elena walked away. Carous caught her arm. His grip was firm enough to hurt just a little, but to not keep her in place. She whirled around, freeing herself easily and glaring at him.

"Mr. Carous, do not do that again." Elena raised her chin. "I am a Turk, and next time I won't hesitate to break bones."

Using his shock as an opportunity, Elena melted into the crowd. She needed to collect herself a moment before getting back to work. For all of her bold words, Elena was aware that she just might have ended her career as a Turk. If it was necessary, Rufus would fire her to keep from losing the contract with Carous' company. Elena let out a sigh and then frowned at her arm. There was a bruise forming where the man had grabbed her. She would either have to figure out an acceptable excuse or cover it up with make up.

A warm hand closed around her shoulder, and Tseng lifted her arm so he could examine the bruise.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

She shook her head. "No."

He let go of her, letting one of his hands drop to the small of her back. "Good. I want to check out that group in the corner."

Tseng steered her towards the suspicious group, and Elena took comfort from the familiar routine. It was easy enough to integrate themselves with the group. It took very little time for them to discover just what they were up to and even less to deal with them. The two Turks slipped out a back door with their victims and into a back alley. With the trash taken out, Elena paused a moment to put herself back in order.

"Do I look decent enough for the party?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Her boss reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before sliding his hand into her short locks and pulling her closer. Elena let out a startled gasp as Tseng's lips descend on her own. His other arm encircled her waist, drawing her even nearer to him, and Elena melted into the kiss. This was what she had been holding out for. The kiss only lasted a few moments, but it was entirely worth it. Tseng pulled away and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to get back to work?"

Elena nodded.

He smiled. "Good girl."

His arm stayed around her waist as they reentered the party. The two of them slipped onto the dance floor, and Elena couldn't help noticing Rufus smirking at them from his seat at the bar. Tseng leaned in to whisper.

"Reno says there's something off about one of the waitresses."

And so they sailed off to deal with the next security threat. Elena fought the smile that wanted to plaster itself across her face. A partner in both work and romance was everything that she wanted from a relationship, and that was what she had. She'd take being a Turk over Cinderella any day.


End file.
